


Hero Worship

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Fat Shaming, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Humiliation, M/M, Situational Humiliation, Stuffing, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See notes for part 1 of prompt.<br/>Prompt 2/2:</p>
<p>Face/skull fucking, hair pulling, cumming in mouth, cumming completely over thr face, cumming on food (as a sort of salad dressing, and the cum is very fattening), cum in hair, cum on clothes, cum on belly, cum on ass, cum on back, cum in ass, cum on feet, cum on legs, cum everywhere. I want Steve and peter to be soaked by the tremendous amount of cum peter can produce. Maybe it's a resulting combo of him being a super horny teenage boy with a massive juicy cock, and the spider bite making him more virile and fit. Size difference between the top/daddy Peter (who is younger, shorter, skinnier) and Steve the bottom slut bitch boy cum canister (who is older, taller, muscular then fatter). Have Peter dominate Steve in any and every way, including spanking and pec (later titties/moob) fucking, pinching love handles, groping/slappingslapping/kneading/fucking fat, rubbing his huge bulging cock (while pantsed) against Steve's delectable boy pussy rear that just juts out in all its fat glory), grabbing his tits/love handles/bellies/ass from behind, fucking him in public and chancing other avengers to walk in on them, etc. Peter is a kinky top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1/1:
> 
> Request: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, chubby/fat!Steve, hero worship, stuffing, dubious consent, fat sex, weight gain, encouragement, humiliation, teasing, top!Peter Bottom!Steve!, daddy kink (daddy!PeterPeter, even though he's younger/shorter/skinnier), bitch!Steve, cockslut!Steve, seriously horse hung!Peter (at least 10 or 11 inches and thick, basically the cock of the gods on this skinny little kid), cumdump!Steve, dominant!Peter, submissive!Steve, button/shirt/pants popping, extreme weight gain, cumflation, lactation, breeding/knotting, maybe mpreg if you want.
> 
> Basic plot is Peter has a serious case of hero worship and he's worried about Steve's health. He's muscular and has the best ass in the world, it's so perky and fat and bouncy and begging to be mercilessly fucked, and his pecs are so big and juicy, and his thick tree trunk thighs and so sexy that Peter has got to fuck his idol and make him his bitch. Steve at first is polite but has always been the dominant partner in his relationships, plus he thinks Peter is too young to know what he's doing or wants and he is too young for Steve. Peter thinks to show him a lesson and dominates him and fucks the muscle god that is Steve with no mercy once Steve gets a load of how truly massive Peter's cock is (Steve feels a craving in him, he HAS to conquer thar monster dick, but instead it conquers him).
> 
> Now that Peter has his hold over Steve, who keeps coming back like an addict for Peter's colossal cock that utterly dominated Steve and reduced him to feeling like the weak little boy he was pre-serum (a feeling he secretly likes and never knew he craved until Peter brought it out of him; it makes him feel like he doesn't have to be brave all the time, like he doesn't have to have everyone rely on him and he can rely/submit and give up power to skinny/geeky/young little Peter), and Peter takes this opportunity to fatten Steve up and make him seemingly more"healthy" or not so ripped. Maybe he just thinks Steve needs to stop feeling so pressured to save the world and if he were fattened up a couple hundred pounds, he could take it easy on himself and enjoy life. 
> 
> Maybe Peter subtly fattened up Steve in secret, first until his clothes become even tighter or his ass jiggles beautifully, his growing belly wobbles openly, his fattened up bitch tits are perky and juicy and round and his love handles are thick and sexy. Other people (the hot guys like Tony and Clint and Thor/Loki) tease or humiliate Cap over his weight gain while he remains in denial, to the point it undermines his confidence and he comes to rely on Peter more and thus is what peter wanted. He fattens up (or maybe he cumflates, I.e. cums so much up Steve's slutty chubby fat little bitch boy pussy cum dump slut hole (they love dirty talk) and it goes straight to Steve's belly and bulges and becomes fat soon enough all over his body) Steve so the man has no choice but to rely on the teen. 
> 
> Lots of sex and dirty talk and general slutty weight gain depravity. Make it hot and slutty and nasty. ;) Please have Steve call Peter "Daddy", even in public, have peter force feed Steve in public and buffets and mock/admonish him loudly about how he's letting himself go. How he's a fat little slut and how he needs to go on a diet, while forcing more food in him. Maybe even one or a few times have him fatten up Steve and eat while he's fucking and encouraging him in a humiliating manner. Fatten Steve up until he can't fit into his suit anymore, until it rips to shreds about all his fat, and until he's so fat he takes up most if the bed and Peter sleeps on top of him. Steve ultimately becomes so fat that all he can do is eat, sleep, fatten up and get fucked by peter and maybe the other male avengers (if Peter doesn't fatten them up for humiliating steve himself, which is his job).
> 
> Have Peter be sit and adorkable, but capable of being a conniving, manipulative little shit when the need arises. Feel free to fatten up Peter unwittingly himself, though not until the male avengers catch on and Steve's fattened up quite nicel, so they fatten up Peter in secret until he's pretty chubby himself.
> 
> Alternatively, you can make it an OT3, with Peter still as the young daddy and Steve and tony as his fatter older bitch boys.

Peter's heart pounded loudly in his chest at the sight of Steve Rogers. His perfectly sculpted ass jiggled slightly with every step he took on the treadmill, sending sparks of electricity through him, going directly to his groin. The brunette unconsciously licked his lips.

He mindlessly went through the rest of his workout, never taking his eyes from Captain America. His breathing increased as the muscular blonde stepped off the treadmill, sweat-soaked shirt clinging to his pecs, leaving nothing to the imagination. He had to act now, before he lost his nerve.

Peter crossed the gym and found himself at the locker room door at the exact same moment as Steve. Their hands brushed reaching for the handle and the young man blushed in spite of himself. "Go ahead," he motioned chivalrously with a smile.

"Thanks. I'm Steve. Steve Rogers," he introduced, extending his hand. "I've seen you here before. Peter Parker, right?" he asked, removing his clothes for a shower.

Peter nodded. "Yea. Listen, would you want to grab a drink?"

Steve paused before removing his pants, then turned to face Peter. "Look, you're a sweet kid, but...well, that's just it. You're a kid. I'm sorry," he said gently, resting his hand on Peter's arm.

He lowered his head, face flushing with embarrassment. "No, I... I'm sorry," he stammered turning to leave, forgetting his gym bag in his haste.

Steve picked the bag up and saw Peter's address on the luggage tag. He showered and was at his door in under an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

"Peter? It's Steve. Steve Rodgers," the soldier called, knocking on the young man's apartment door. Steve could hear movement on the other side, a loud bang, and a muffled, _Ow, fuck!_

"Yea, a minute, please..." Steve impatiently tapped his foot as he waited for the door to be answered - he'd agreed to meet Natasha for dinner - when, finally, Peter flung the door open, rubbing his knee and grinning broadly, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "You just caught me at the end of my shower. Sorry, Steve,"

"Are you alright?" he asked, gesturing to the reddening knot on Peter's knee.

"Yea, I, uh...bumped myself on the sink; what're you doing here, Steve?"

The blonde held the bag up with a grin. "Thought you might need this,"

Peter nodded sheepishly. "Eventually, yea. Listen, about that..."

Steve held a hand up. "It's my fault, OK? I wasn't very sensitive to your feelings. I didn't mean to be so dismissive, but you caught me off guard,"

"I know, I can come on a little strong," he admitted sheepishly.

"Yea," Steve conceded with a laugh. "But that doesn't mean we can't have a beer tonight. I've got dinner plans, but can meet you at that corner bar down the street at, say, ten?" he suggested warmly.

Peter grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "I'd love that," he replied. "Here's my number if you're running late. I'll see you then!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You're late," Natasha informed him as he slunk into the booth opposite her.

Steve raked a hand through his hair with an apologetic grin. "Yea, sorry. I was dropping something off for a friend,"

The assassin raised a curious eyebrow. "Anyone I know?"

"Maybe," Steve replied casually as he scanned the menu, deciding on a grilled chicken salad, no dressing thank you very much. He set the menu aside and turned his attention back to the redhead. "Peter Parker,"

"Ooooh, do tell," she said excitedly, clearly indicating she did, in fact, know.

"Nat, we're not kids, there's nothing to tell," he chuckled as he sipped his water. "I think he's just got a crush,"

She looked at him quizzically. "What about Stark?"

"Eh,"

"Come on, Steve, I thought you two were going to try to work it out,"

He sighed deeply. "Yea. We were. But then Loki came back, turned those big blue eyes on Tony, and he was toast. Moved out that same day,"

"I'm sorry," Natasha said quietly. "I didn't know,"

"We'd been keeping it quiet,"

Their meals came and they ate in relative silence, Natasha finally breaking the silence. "You were too good for him, anyway. Have a fling with Peter, get your mojo back,"

"Yea?" Steve asked, spirits lifted slightly in the company of an old friend.

"Yea,"

"Good, because I'm meeting him for drinks tonight. I told him ten because I'd be with you,"

She glared at him. "Call him. Move it up. Go, I've got dinner,"

"Rea-"

"Go!" She cut him off.

Steve exited the restaurant, dialing Peter on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

The pair agreed to move up drinks to 8:30 and by the time Steve entered, Peter had already ordered them a couple of beers. "Hey, soldier," he smirked.

"Hey, yourself," Steve replied, shrugging out of his jacket and taking the stool next to the young man.

"Thanks for agreeing to this,"

"Sure," Steve smiled, sipping his drink. "Where's the harm in a drink with a new friend?"

Peter's eyes flashed, almost angrily. "Goddammit, Steve, would you stop saying that, please? You know I want more,"

"And you know I can't give it to you,"

" _Won't_ ," Peter corrected, pouting slightly.

"Can't," Steve said gently.

Peter inhaled deeply and turned to face the soldier. "Please. If you want me to beg, I'll beg. Just please...give me a chance. I know I can make you happy," he implored.

_Have a fling_. Natasha's voice rang in his head clearly as he pictured Tony fawning over Loki. He needed to get past the breakup. Slowly, Steve found himself nodding. "Alright. Just tonight. Just this _one_ night," he stressed.

Peter grinned triumphantly. "That's all I need,"


	5. Chapter 5

It was close to midnight when Peter suggested they put on a movie...Basic Instinct, a "classic" Steve had never seen...and the two sat on the sofa, their legs brushing one another comfortably. "I should make popcorn!" Peter suddenly exclaimed, pausing the movie at a most uncomfortable point. The soldier had never considered himself a prude, but this...well, let's just say women weren't this forward in the '40s.

"I'm not really hungry, Peter," Steve protested. "I've already had dinner..."

"But this is movie popcorn!" The young man persuaded, pulling bowls from the shelf.

"Alright," Steve found himself saying, nervously wondering if Peter would make a move on him anytime soon.

His thoughts were interrupted by Peter's return as he noisily flopped down on the couch again, handing Steve an enormous bowl of popcorn. "You don't have to finish it all," he chuckled, noting the soldier's dubious expression.

An hour later, Steve's bowl was empty, distended belly rounding out under his shirt. "Ugh," he groaned, muffling a burp.

"It's alright," Peter said kindly, laying a warm, soothing hand on Steve's bloated stomach, beginning to rub soothing circles into the taut flesh.

The soldier involuntarily moaned, blushing deeply. "S-sorry,"

"It's OK, Steve," Peter smirked, covering the blonde's mouth in a hungry kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve woke up the next morning on Peter's couch. The younger man had wrapped a blanket around him. The soldier noticed that, while his shoes were off, he was still fully clothed. He got up to use the bathroom room and on his way back, he saw Peter in the kitchen making brunch.

"Morning, Steve," he grinned, flipping an omelette. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you up to offer you the guest room, but you were pretty exhausted,"

"Yea. I'm not used to eating so much so late. It makes me sleepy. One of the drawbacks of being a senior citizen," he quipped with a wink.

Peter laughed easily, causing Steve to blush. He was really cute. "As a senior citizen, are you used to brunch?"

"I am. Smells terrific. Are you expecting anyone else?" he asked curiously, taking in the rather large amount of food: omelettes, bagels, roast beef, a variety of breakfast meats, pancakes, waffles, and fruit.

"No, just us. But I'm hungry. I figured you would be, too. Besides, I love to cook and I rarely get to. I hope you don't mind; you can take leftovers," he said quickly.

Steve smiled as he took a seat. "No, that's fine. I just appreciate it,"

"No problem," Peter replied, handing over a huge plate of food which Steve ate greedily. "Does the serum increase your appetite?" he asked suddenly.

The soldier nodded. "Fortunately it also increases my metabolism so I don't gain weight because I can put away a lot of food," he chuckled, stifling a burp.

"Then why were you so worried?" laughed Peter.

"I was just messing with you," he grinned as he continued to eat. Slowly but surely, Peter noticed Steve's flat gut begin to bulge out underneath his fitted shirt. He felt himself get hard instantly, his own meal all but forgotten as he offered up seconds, thirds, and fourths until, eventually, Steve leaned back in his chair, resting a hand on his bloated stomach.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked as Steve burped weakly, his breathing shallow. The soldier was sweating slightly and moaning softly as he rubbed his full belly.

"Yea, just..." he was interrupted by a hiccup. "Just really full," he hiccuped again, wincing. "Stuffed, actually," he admitted, tugging at the hem of his shirt to keep it from riding up.

Peter kneeled at Steve's side and pulled the shirt up to expose the dome of his rounded tummy. "It's OK, I've got this," he soothed, rubbing in small circles as he'd done the previous night.

"That's...that's good," Steve breathed, closing his eyes and feeling himself beginning to relax.

"Good," Peter whispered, leaning in closer and chancing a gentle kiss.

Steve's eyes flew open and a slow smile spread across his face. He put his hand on the back of the young man's head and pulled him in closer. "Can we go to the bedroom?" he asked huskily.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter led Steve to his bedroom, helping the soldier out of his clothes, stripping him down to his boxers. "Th-*hic*thanks again," Steve said, suddenly sleepy.

"Sure," Peter murmured, snuggling in behind the blonde, rubbing his swollen tummy. "You weren't lying when you said you could put it away. It's a shame, really..." he said, trailing off.

"Hmm?"

"That you can't put on weight," he said almost absently as he continued to rub slow circles into Steve's distended gut.

Peter felt a large hand close over his. He pressed his fingertips gently into Steve's abdomen. It was rock hard, packed solid with food. Peter's cock stirred again, tapping Steve's ass insistently. "Do you want me to?"

The young man stopped breathing for a minute. "I always thought you'd be even better looking with some meat on your bones, yea," he says hoarsely, swallowing hard.

Steve turned over, groaning, holding his belly. "Then go for it," he said with a weak smile. "I trust you. You could've easily taken advantage of me like this, all bloated and stupid. But you didn't," he said, pulling Peter in for a kiss. "Fatten me up, if you can."

Peter grinned almost wickedly. He was ready for the challenge.


	8. Chapter 8

The next two weeks were spent with Peter waiting on Steve hand and foot while he was in a constant food coma. Peter would feed the soldier until he passed out, let him rest for a few hours, then wake him up and repeat the process.

"Two pounds? You've gained two fucking pounds in two weeks?! How the fuck is that...I've been stuffing you full of the most fattening shit I could find nearly 20 hours a day! You haven't gotten out of bed except to use the bathroom! You should be a goddamn whale by now!" Peter railed.

Steve shrugged as he munched on a huge bowl of pasta. "I told you I don't put on weight."

Not to be deterred, Peter grabbed the bowl and took it into the kitchen. He returned it to Steve with more sauce and was holding a glass of milk. "I put weight gain powder in the sauce," he said, holding out the glass and two pills. "Appetite enhancers," he explained when met with a questioning glance.

Steve gulped the pills and made a face. "I think your milk went bad."

"Heavy cream. Now finish your pasta and rest. The dairy's hard for your body to digest when you're sleeping so it converts to fat faster," Peter explained.

Steve finished everything dutifully and rolled on his side. His stomach felt good; warm, full, and heavy. He wanted to make Peter happy. He just didn't know if his body would cooperate.


End file.
